paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups And The Mine Rescue
Our story opens on a fall morning at the Lookout. The pups are planning some training exercises for the five newest members of the PAW Patrol. Winter, Ace, Lani, Aurora and Sage. Ryder is going over some maps of the area when he receives a call on the pup pad. "Ryder, it's Jake" the voice says on the other side. "Hey Jake, what's happening?" Ryder asks back. Jake informs Ryder that Cooper has found what looks like an abandoned mine tunnel on one of his inspection tours and asks if the Paw Patrol can come check it out to make sure it's safe. Ryder tells Jake that all the pups will be there shortly. He then pulls the slide out of the pup pad and says those familiar words, "Paw Patrol, To The Lookout". Outside, Chase is putting the new pups through their training run when the call comes out. "Ryder needs us" the pups say in unison. Out on the course, Ace and Aurora are neck and neck when the message is received. "Race you to the Lookout" Aurora says as she puts on a burst of speed and flies past Ace. "Hey, Wait Up" Ace yells as he tries to catch up. The pups arrive at the elevator and are waiting for Marshall when he plows into the rest of the pups. "Ah, togetherness" Marshall says as the pups share a laugh. The elevator starts its rise to the tower and stops midway for the change. It then arrives at the top and the pups leap out to their positions. "Ready for action, Ryder Sir!" Chase says. Ryder shows the pups the entrance to the mine tunnel on the view screen and informs them that they will be making sure the tunnel is safe. The pups are paired up with the younger pups with Ryder and Chase leading the teams. Ryder heads down the slide to the garage while all the pups hit the slide down to their vehicles and the younger pups take the elevator down to their vehicles. Within minutes all the vehicles are headed towards Jake's Mountain and arrive at the ski shop where Jake and Cooper are waiting for them. Ryder makes sure that all the pups have their gear and then follow Jake and Cooper up the mountain trail. They come across the mine entrance, which was hidden by heavy brush. Ryder and Jake clear away the brush and they and the pups stand in the entrance of the mine. "I checked the history of the mountain and this was an exploratory mine about 50 years ago" Jake tells Ryder. "Alright pups, I'll take the first team in and we'll check out the main tunnel" Ryder tells his troops. "Chase, Rocky, Sage and Ace" you wait out here while the rest of us check out the mine" Ryder says. "Will do, Ryder Sir" Chase answers back. Tundra, Aurora, Winter, Lani and Skye also remain behind for safety reasons. Ryder, Jake, Rubble, Zuma, Marshall, and Cooper all enter the mine (though Rubble asks if any spiders are around). Ryder and Jake switch on lanterns to see better. Ryder is also leaving a trail of twine so that the others can follow if they're needed. Ryder and Jake check the timbers that are supporting the roof of the mine and they appear to be in good shape. The pups head further in but don't notice some boards up ahead that are covered with dirt. The group walk on the planks and fall in to a deep hole when the boards break from all their combined weight. They fall for several minutes and land in a pool of mud and oil. "Is everybody OK?" Ryder asks. Everyone answers back that they're fine. "Where are we?" Zuma asks. "This must have been a drainage pit" Jake says. Ryder reaches for his pup pad, but it's not in his pocket. "Oh No!" Ryder says, "My pup pad is missing". "It could be anywhere in this muck" he adds. "Marshall, see if you can reach the others on your pup tag" Ryder says. "RAWRF RAWRF" Marshall barks into the tag. "Pups, we're in trouble" Marshall says, but only static is heard. "We're too far in the cave for the pup tags to work" Ryder says. TO BE CONTINUED Ladsone Category:Paw patrol